infamousfandomcom-20200222-history
Ray Sphere
"You know, I had that thing in my hands once. Kessler asked me to hold it while he adjusted some cables during a test. I could feel it pulsing like something inside it trying to get out. It's not right." - John White '' ''"And everyone wants it." - Cole Effects The Ray Sphere is a small, round device that was researched and constructed by the First Sons as a way to grant powers to living creatures. The device was first tested on animals such as rats and chimpanzees, which initially killed the animals off. But, in later experiments, granted them powers. The specimens were killed afterwards. The Ray Sphere was given to Cole MacGrath to deliver to a specified location but was set to detonate at a precise time. Cole was holding the Ray Sphere when it activated, creating a large electrical explosion that vaporized people in the immediate vicinity of Cole and killed of thousands more as well as granting Cole his unique electrical abilities. Main Missions The Ray Sphere was picked up by John White after the explosion, who lost it to Alden and the The Dustmen. Alden retained ownership of the Ray Sphere until Zeke and Cole stole it despite assistance from Dust Men and Golem's. Zeke pried the Sphere from Alden's Cradle and was caught between Alden and Kessler, but Zeke realized he could gain superpowers like those around him by using the Sphere. He then activated it before Cole could stop him. However the Ray Sphere's second activation didn't have Zeke's desired results, instead of giving him powers, it did nothing. Kessler, realizing what the situation is, uses it to his advantage and claims to have the solution to Zeke's problem and knows how to give him superpowers. Zeke looks at Cole, then runs into Kessler's helicopter and takes off before handing the Ray Sphere over to Kessler. Kessler dropped Zeke off and had possession of the Ray Sphere until the end of the game, when Cole and John recover the Ray Sphere and Cole either destroys it, causing John to get sucked into a vortex, or activates it again to double his powers. Either way John is killed and the Ray Sphere is destroyed. The person using the device also has to be a conduit to be granted abilities. The Ray Sphere can also enhance abilities to superhuman proportion such as Alden's mental abilities into powerful telekinetic abilities Cole McGrath's eletrical manipulation and Sasha's power of persuasion into a mind control tar. The Ray Sphere is said to contain something inside that grants users abilities. At this time, the exact contents are unknown but Kessler accelerated research of the sphere so it can be ready by time The Beast shows up in Kessler timeline. The result of this extraneous research granted numerous individuals abilities such as the Dust Men's enhanced intelligence and Golem making abilities, the First Son's cloaking/invisibility and electrical auras and the Reapers ability to teleport and use electrical ground shocks. Cole MacGrath, Alden Tate, and Sasha, are, similarly, more powerful conduits that benefited from the Ray Sphere's triggering. Activating or Destroying It After the cutscene you are prompted with two options. X for destroying it, or triangle to activate it. Destroying It If you choose the good path and destroy it, Cole uses lightning to break the casing. The resulting release of energy consumes the pier, and John with it. You gain 100 XP and Good Karma. Activating If you chose the evil path and activate it, John screams and rips it away from Cole, only to be sucked into the resulting energy vortex, which empowers Cole further. Cole gains stronger attacks and his electricity is now black and red. You gain 1500 XP and are permanently stuck at Infamous rank, regardless of your initial karma. Notes *Interesting to note is that when Cole used the Ray Sphere a second time, only a pier was destroyed but his powers doubled. It could be explained that his powers doubled via the deaths of John and the First Sons guarding the Ray Sphere. *it looks very simlair to a piece of eden from assassins creed Category:Story